


Shields and Suits

by englisharpen



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Assemble Episode 13, Avengers Family, Gen, Season 1 Episode 13, Self Confidence Issues, Steve cares, Stony Friendship - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englisharpen/pseuds/englisharpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony talk about what happened in the sub.<br/>(No real spoilers except for S1E13, but be warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shields and Suits

**Author's Note:**

> So I got totally obsessed with this cartoon thing of the Avengers. It's called Avengers Assemble and although I usually hate cartoons more than Moffat himself, I'm totally obsessed and on 14 already. XD  
> (This fanfic isn't based on the Avengers movies, it's on the TV show thing.)

_"But with my armour gone... all I can do is improvise. Steve, even without your shield, you're still... Captain America. Without my armour... I'm just..."_

_"Tony Stark! The Tony Stark. Billionaire, genius. You're probably one of the three smartest men in the entire world-- you're as tough as they come. You invented hardcore. The Avengers are lucky you're on our side."_

_"Really? You know two people smarter than me?"_

_"Can't you just take a compliment?"_

 

Steve frowned as he thought about the earlier conversation. Tony had ended it with a sarcastic joke, trying to get some humour into the conversation, but Steve knew he was trying to change the subject. _Tony doesn't really think he's worthless to the team without his armour... does he?_ Steve shuddered at the thought. Tony was the one who brought them together in the beginning. Otherwise they'd still all be going on their separate ways.

Tony thought he wasn't needed without his suit? It just didn't make sense. 

Steve sat down on the couch and sighed. Without his shield, he'd be fine. Of course he'd be lacking some defense _and_ some attack, but he could still fight. Tony didn't have the serum. Without the suit he wouldn't be able to fly or shoot repulsors, he couldn't use most of his weapons and obviously the armour was a big protection, being made of metal. Tony without his suit; he was still a genius. He was still the billionaire, famous as they get. Without the suit, Tony would be much, much more vulnerable. 

Steve hated it when Tony was right about something, especially when it was damaging to himself. And it usually was. Steve groaned, refusing to take that as an answer. Tony wasn't right about being a liability without his suit. He had the arc reactor, he had his brains, and he _was_ strong, even without his suit. If he broke his leg or didn't have the suit, he could still help out from the comms. 

"Hey, Cap. Whatcha' thinking about?" Tony's playful voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Steve looked up and smiled weakly. "The sub. You know... all that happened." Tony blinked. "Yeah, we totally kicked their butts. They won't be coming back anytime soon." 

Steve must've looked more focused and upset than he thought, because Tony frowned. "Hey. Steve, what's wrong?" Tony finished making his coffee and sat down next to Steve, looking concerned. Steve leaned back into the leather. "It's just what you said on the sub, when we were in the vents."

Tony's brow furrowed, trying to remember. "What? We were in the vents quite a few times and I obviously didn't just open my fat mouth one of those times. Did I insult you or something?" Steve shook his head. "You said... you said that even without my shield, I was still Captain America. But without your armour..." Tony's eyes lit up in realisation, then flushed.

"Look, Cap. Whatever I said--" But Steve didn't let him finish. "Tony, first of all I want to know what you were going to say you were without your armour. Then I want to know why you would ever think that." Tony refused to look at Steve in the eye. 

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

Steve clenched his fist in frustration. "Tony! The suit isn't an improvement on you, it's an extension!" Tony faked a smirk. "Thanks, Cap. Now, if that's over..." Steve slammed his fist down on the table, causing a loud _Bang_ to echo for a moment. It worked, because the smirk was gone. 

"Rogers, without the suit I'm just a liability and we all know it. Sure, without the suit I'm _Tony Stark_ , but I'm no hero. The suit is a machine that anyone could use. Heck, Redskull has one now, and look at that; he's a better Iron Man than I am!" Tony said, gritting his teeth. Steve was speechless. 

Stark closed his eyes and sighed. There was a long pause.

"Sorry Cap. Didn't mean to yell at you like that. I didn't mean any of it, it's just been a long day." He threaded his fingers through his hair and sat up. Steve found his voice at that moment. "Tony. I meant what I said. The suit isn't an improvement." Tony gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You don't believe me." Pause. "Steve, I believe that _you_ think that. It's just... I don't really believe that. Not yet, at least." Steve nodded regretfully. "That's all I'm asking for." He smiled. "To be clear, you are the smartest of the three guys." Tony laughed. "And you know it, Capsicle."

Clint's voice rang out from above. "Are you two gonna hug or what?" Followed by a whack, and: "Ow! Watch it, Widow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this nonstop of 31 minutes and damnit it totally failed. Whatever, I got the point through. XD Lel, Kudos if you liked it, please. I'll go back to watching 14... and 15 and 16 and 17...


End file.
